


As Seen in Barcelona

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Introspection, POV Outsider, Present Tense, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: A reporter catches Otabek and Yuri before the exhibition skate.Plisetsky is in high rant, as far as Julia can tell--she's managed to catch one or two of these explosions of words before, and they're always fun to watch.Altin isn't saying much, which is probably how the two of them became friends in the first place. She stays back so she won't affect their dynamic. She doesn't know Russian anyway; there's nothing to overhear.





	As Seen in Barcelona

Julia's walking out of the hotel when she sees them: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, heads almost together, in a shadowy area the streetlights don't quite touch. Plisetsky is in high rant, as far as Julia can tell--she's managed to catch one or two of these explosions of words before, and they're always fun to watch.

Altin isn't saying much, which is probably how the two of them became friends in the first place. She stays back so she won't affect their dynamic. She doesn't know Russian anyway; there's nothing to overhear.

Every skater is aware of the media, to a greater or lesser extent. All of them play a part for the cameras. But Plisetsky has a cat's awareness of when eyes are on him. Someone had told Julia that his mother was some kind of celebrity in Russia; maybe that was why he was so hyper-aware of cameras and reporters. The second he feels observed, he closes in, closes up. It's only when he's unaware of the eyes on him or his teenage emotions have crushed him utterly that you can see his violence, his hair-trigger temper, the deep passion that only a fifteen-year-old can have.

Right now, his fingers are fluttering at something in the distance, and Altin is looking at him with something like amusement.

She'd considered doing a feature on the younger performers, asking if they were being asked to do too much, too fast, but watching Plisetsky with his friend is reminding her why she chose not to. One article wouldn't change the system. It would just make the kids feel like they were under even more scrutiny.

You couldn't pay Julia to be a teenager again. Even if it did come with a few trips around the world to watch ice skating. She might have been able to more easily throw off the jet lag, but it wouldn't be worth the price.

Altin says something in his low, intense voice, and she hears Plisetsky laugh.

Friends? Boyfriends? Maybe it doesn't matter right now. Julia doesn't miss her awkward, angry teenage years, but she'd be lying if she didn't admit she missed those moments, the ones where you were just with the person you were with and it was too new and right to worry about putting a name to it.

She's heard a rumor they have something planned for the exhibition. It sounds, from the rumor, ridiculous and theatrical and the sort of thing only two teenage boys could envision.

She's looking forward to it.


End file.
